1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a track assembly for guiding the placement and removal of flexible enclosure covers, and more particularly, but not entirely, to a pool cover tracking system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a retractable pool cover, such as flexible pool cover 32 shown in FIG. 1. The leading edge 62 of the flexible pool cover 32 is guided along parallel tracks, shown schematically in FIG. 1 as items 40. The tracking 40 of the prior art is typically secured directly to the pool deck with screws 42. Some of the disadvantages include the unappealing appearance of screws 42 that disrupt the uniformity and aesthetic appearance of the tracking 40. Further, the tracking screws 42 can come loose and protrude upwardly, posing a danger to barefooted bathers near the pool who might strike their toe or foot against the loose screw, possibly cutting their toe or foot on the loose screw.
The prior art is thus characterized by disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.